Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor
Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor is the sixth on the Ellia Continent and the eighteenth dungeon in-game. This dungeon contains of a Platform Map. As the Chase try to locate a village (presumably Silver Cross Town) to rest, a discussion about Kastulle Ruins slips in. According to Arme, the Kastulle civilization was home to the most advanced magic during the Magic Era, but the historical archives weren't properly recorded. Elesis reminds the group that they need to push on and find the "other" source of evil, but doesn't mind a quick tour. After enough exploring, the area is confirmed to be Kastulle Ruins. A Cyclops "welcomes" the Chase to the ruined civilization. Normal (48-50) Hard (49-51) Very Hard (50-52) Champion Mode (51-53) Monsters *Skeleton Knight *Skeleton Archer *Dark Mage *Fire Golem (Mini Boss) *Cyclops (Boss) Dialogue Beginning Goodness~ This isn't right. We haven't slept properly in days! Just a little further and we'll find the village. Just a bit more. But, are we even going in the right direction? I believe so. According to this map, this used to be the site of the prosperous Kastulle civilization. If we continue down this road and go straight, we should hit the tip of the peninsula. The Kastulle civilization? Is that for real? What? Do you know something about it? Of course! Kastulle's culture was home to the most advanced magic used since the ancient Magic Era. But, it wasn't properly recorded like the history of the Magic Era, so Kastulle's history has only come down in the form of a legend. But legend or not, it's still very impressive! Well, taking a quick tour would be nice, but we need to get out of here fast. I agree. In actuality, there's very little relation between Kaze'aze's actions and the corruption of Silver Land. Ultimately, an unknown force finished off Victor. That's right. Kaze'aze was very powerful, but compared to whatever it was that had Victor under its control, she could be considered kind of weak. Right. Turning a mere human like Victor into something powerful and possessing King Guang requires immense powers. Do you have any ideas as to what it might be? Huh? Hey, this discussion's all great and all, but shouldn't we look ahead first? Wh...What are those? Those are Skeleton Knights. It seems that Kastulle really did once have a civilization. Mini Boss Elesis~~ Please slow down~ Something's bound to pop right out at us! If something does pop out at us we'll take care of it. Anyway, this Kastulle civilization doesn't seem to have been that big of a deal. Miss Elesis. Look in front of you. Why that's... If Kastulle truly did have a civilization, then this is just the beginning. Boss *Pant pant* It's great that there really was a civilization in Kastulle, but this is too much. Then, I suppose we can call this the Kastulle Ruins. Yes, I think we can be sure now. How did we end up here anyway? Because Miss Elesis said the underground passageway would be faster. ... That's all fine and dandy, but look up ahead. The giant Cyclops guarding Kastulle Ruins is welcoming us here. Trivia *According to the dialogue, the Chase conclude of a "greater evil" present as this evil had granted Victor greater strength and had possessed King Guang. However, this conclusion is ironic as Kaze'aze is known to do such things, for she had transformed Elena into Kamiki and had possessed three people. Category:Dungeons